Some common ways of visualizing a data set having items associated with respective values are stacked bar graphs and pie charts where data is represented in a way that illustrates percentage breakdown of a whole into its parts. Another visualization technique involves creating a tree map according to a specific spatial algorithm. A tree map may be used to display tree-structured data as a set of nested rectangles, where each branch of the tree is represented by a rectangle. The rectangles representing respective tree branches may be tiled with smaller rectangles representing sub-branches. Tree maps enable users to see patterns of data, but the spaces used to render respective spatial contribution of the data elements are often awkwardly shaped and sized and may not always be well suitable for the display of any relevant associated content.